Young
by iExplosive
Summary: Well i still suck at summaries but read it if you wish and enjoy. Randy Orton/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Another story in the works guys. I would love to hear what you think, because if your not feeling it then there is no point in me continuing right? Well anyway hope you enjoy it at least a little bit. ~Lots Of Love Skye~_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**My name is Avery Skye. And on the date of October 21st**__** my life, well a very important part of my life was taken away from me the best day of my life, others the worst. Me? I'm going with it being, on record, one of the worst days of my young life. Now I am sure there are about a million and one questions swimming thru your heads right now, but don't you worry. We will get to the full story eventually. I am now 27 years of age, but this whole crazy ordeal started at the tender age of 15. Yes 15 years old. It seems quite impossible, but I came to learn that in life, nothing is impossible. Well here I'm getting ahead of myself, let me just tell you what happened thru the eyes of the people that this effected……**_

"**Wake up!" I herd someone yell. I had no intention of getting up anytime soon. I was finally on summer vacation, with my family in St. Louis, Missouri. Where we have lived for as long as I can remember. And no one was going to ruin that for me. The loud shirking got closer and closer, and the closer it got I could tell exactly who it was. It was my way to overly peppy sister, Britain. Now normally we get along, but on this particular morning she was grating on my last nerve. I stirred when I felt her plop down onto the bed and start bouncing up and down. She really wasn't going to give up until I was doing cartwheels across the bedroom floor. So I decided to get up, for her sake. She smiled brightly when she saw my acid green eyes flutter open.**

"**Good morning sissy!" She screeched. Her every word piercing my ears like shards of glass.**

**I grumbled. I was not at all a morning person. And she knew that. Also being a hormonal 15 year old girl didn't help the cause either. "Good morning. May I ask who sprinkled…no more like dumped an unbelievable amount of sunshine into your breakfast this morning?" I smiled at her. I was know to be quite sarcastic, and I also never pass up the opportunity to mess with my sister. **

**She giggled. "Well aren't you a funny one Avery." She stood up from her spot on my bed, and walked to the door.**

**I rubbed my eyes and blinked. "So Brit. Any reason you woke me up at…" I looked at the clock. "7:30?" She turned around and smiled at me. **

"**Dad's friends are here." She said happily as she skipped out of my room leaving me alone once again, seriously considering taking this opportunity to get some more sleep, but I could tell that wasn't going to happen. I rolled my eyes. "Great dad's wrestling buddies, A.K.A his friends." I thought to myself. Yes my dad is tight with some of the WWE wrestlers. Is he a wrestler himself? No not at all. He does more behind the scenes stuff, but he still managed to make friends with those meat heads. It seemed that they were always at our house, which royally pissed me off, but I wasn't about to pick a fight with some who outweighed me by numerous pounds. But no matter I would get thru this yet again. I didn't know mush about my dad's friends just that they were on TV, but after that little snippet of information I ceased to listen any longer. I pulled myself up off my bed, and stretched my arms over my head, trying to wake my sleeping body. I walked over to my closet and searched for something presentable to wear, but I was finding that simple task hard. I pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans, and slid them over my legs, then grabbed a hooded sweatshirt that was laying on a chair, and slipped it over my head. "Screw being presentable." I thought. This will have to do. Although I did have the decency to brush my hair. I grabbed my hair brush off of my dresser, and ran it thru my long coal black hair. After giving myself a once over in the mirror, I walked out the door, only to find Britain leaning against the wall obviously waiting for me.**

" **Thought I would have to go in there and get you again." She told me.**

**I smiled at her. "Nope I'm ready. Let's do this." I said, linking my arm with hers and walking down the winding staircase. When we reached the bottom we saw no one, but herd laughter flowing out of the kitchen. We assumed that's where everyone was, so to the kitchen we went. As we walked in the door my mother was just finishing her sentence. **

"**They should be down…"**

"**Way ahead of you Ma." We replied in unison. Which caused her to turn around and smile at us.**

**She walked over and hugged us both before backing away. She stood in front of us, obviously ready to introduce the group of men taking up space in our kitchen.**

**She began…"This is Jeff Hardy." my mother said, pointing to a tall man with wildly colored locks. He was handsome for sure, but nowhere near my type. The next man she introduced was a man named David Batista. He was the biggest of the three men, and he had the most gorgeous brown eyes that I have ever seen on any man in my life. The last man seemed to be content keeping to himself in the corner of our kitchen, not interested in the current conversation, but he interested me in ways I couldn't explain even if I wanted to. **

"**And this is Randy Orton." my mom said gesturing to the mysterious man.**

**As soon as he lifted his head, intense blue eyes locked with my acid green ones, staring right into my soul. I have never felt that way before, and by that feeling I knew with out a shadow of a doubt that I was in for a world of trouble and heart ache, but I was willing to risk that. **

"**Nice to meet you." I said meaning it to be directed to all of them, but I was solely focused on Randy.**

**After all the introductions were over my mom walked out onto the patio, followed by Jeff, Dave, and my sister, who tried to pull me with her, but even heaven and earth couldn't move me. I was stuck.**

**He looked at me, his electric blue eyes never once showing any kind of emotion. Which intrigued me in ways unexplainable. **

_**Randy's P.O.V…**_

I have no idea why I am here. I leaned against the counter, trying to stay as far away from the rest of the group as possible. They weren't really interesting me at the moment. I really wish I had denied the invite, but something told me that being here, bored out of my mind, would pay off in the end. The woman that had been showing us around the house, had been talking about her two young daughters nonstop. I thought to myself " Great two stuck up rich teens. Just what I need." But as soon as I herd footsteps enter the kitchen I froze, hoping I would continue to go unnoticed. She introduced us one by one and then she got to me. I looked up my blue eyes going from one daughter to the other and then stopping dead in my tracks. I stared into her green eyes and I swear my heart skipped a beat. She looked so innocent, but mature for her young age. That's when it hit me. "Young age." she was only 15. "No Randy. No way are we doing this again." I coached myself. I saw everyone else walk outside. Everyone but her. She seemed frozen, unmovable. So young but she is so beautiful in ways unexplainable. I wouldn't hesitate to….no Randy, no my brain keeps screaming, but is my heart screaming louder?

_**End of Randy's P.O.V**_

I couldn't even begin to think up the words to say to this man. I felt like if I talked he would find me to be an immature child, just like everyone else did. Which I am not. I knew exactly what he was thinking by the change in his facial expression. He obviously knew I was young and it seemed to be bothering him, but hey I cant help what age I am. To me age is nothing but a number, an insignificant label that's thrives on keeping people from where they truly belong. Just when I thought I had found the words to say to him, Britain came running up to the door, pulling it open.

"Come on Crazies!" She yelled, pulling me by the arm out the door. This time breaking the bond that had previously held me to the floor. Before I knew it Randy was right next to me, his blue eyes scanning our surroundings. He didn't look directly at me, but he finally spoke. "What's your name kid?" He looked down at the ground.

"Kid." Oh Great another person who only thinks of me as a minor and nothing more. I hate that word, absolutely hate it. It should be banned from use. I finally spoke up. "My name is Avery Skye, but you can just call me Avery." I smiled at him trying to lighten the mood.

I saw the corners of his mouth twitch almost as if a smile was fighting to break free, but you could tell he wasn't caving anytime soon. "Nice name." And with that he walked away leaving me alone yet again.

My mom and dad setup the picnic table and began to set out numerous plates of food. I was going to sit down next to my sister, who had picked the worst possible spot. It was right next to Randy and it also happened to be behind the grill. I carefully tried to scoot by the grill, but I didn't notice that my arm was very close to it and as soon as I moved my arm I let out an ear piercing scream of agony. Britain shot up off of her chair. "Are you okay?!" She asked me grabbing my arm.

I looked at her with tears in my eyes, but I would never admit o my sister that I was hurting. "I'm fine." I told her.

"Mommy!!" Britain yelled for mom and as soon as she did my mom and dad came running out of the kitchen.

"What?!" I herd mom yell. Then she saw that I was holding my arm. "What happened Ave?" My mom questioned me.

I looked up at her. "The grill." I simply said. And I removed my and from my arm, revealing a pretty impressive scorch mark. My mom gasped. "Oh baby girl. You need to be more careful."

I looked at my mother in shock. "Be more careful!" I mocked her. I stood up and stomped into the house. I could feel all eyes on me.

_**Randy's P.O.V…**_

Her mother looked hurt as she started to follow her into the house. I stopped her. "I'll go." I don't know, nor will I ever, why I volunteered. But I felt the need to.

She nodded at me. "Thanks."

I walked into the house and saw Avery sitting on the floor holding her arm. I walked up to her and bent down to eye level. "You okay kid?" She looked up at me, her green eyes looked hurt and angry all at the same time.

"Don't call me kid!" She screamed at me. I was caught off guard, but she looked as if she was 100% serious, but I didn't get it she was a kid. Right?

_**End of Randy's P.O.V**_

I cant believe he called me a kid again. Who did he think he was calling me kid? I do have a name you know. As soon as I calmed down I looked up at him and for the first time all day I saw something in his eyes. He felt bad. "Sorry I yelled at you." I told him.

He looked at me and wiped a tear that fell from my eye. "It's okay k…" He caught himself before he used the word kid again which I appreciated.

He smiled at me. "Let's get that arm bandaged up." He stood up at grabbed my other arm and pulled me to me feet. I sat up on the bar stool by the counter and directed him to our first aid kit. He took it form the cabinet and brought it over to me. He took out an ace bandage and some Neosporin. He applied it to the burn and then wrapped in it the bandage. All the while he was touching my arm I felt little goose bumps erupt. When he was done he closed the kit and put it away turning to look at me. "There you go all better." And that's when it happened. He smiled at me and then walked out to the backyard.

I smiled so wide that I thought my cheeks would split open. I hopped off of the counter and looked out the door that led to the yard. I saw Randy and the others shaking hands with my parents, which I figured meant that they were leaving. I saw Randy walk around to the front of the house. Before I knew it my feet were carrying me out the front door toward Randy. I finally reached him and wrapped my arms around his thick waist. "Thank you." I said burying my face in his chest. I looked up at him and then backed away.

"No problem." He said before sliding into his car and driving away. That was the first day in my entire 15 years of life that I actually realized that I knew what I wanted. But I couldn't have it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So guys new story what do you think? Please let me know because I find no point in continuing if you don't enjoy it. So please review. =] Oh and I don't own anything that has to do with the WWE I only own all of the made up characters. So please don't sue me. =p**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ahhh yes and now it is time for yet another chapter. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I like writing it. If you have any ideas for this story let me know. I'm pretty open to ideas from others. Just nothing overly crazy. ~Lots Of Love Skye~**_

_

* * *

_

I paced the floors questioning my actions time and time again. "Did I really just do that?" I could have sworn I said that inside my head, but the thought somehow found its way out into the open air. And as always my nosey sister was right there to sick her fat nose into my life, but then again if she didn't care then really who would?

"What did you do sissy?" She came strolling out of the kitchen with that oh so spunky bounce in her step. I knew her all to well and I knew that there was no way that 'nothing' was going to be a good enough answer for her. So I did what anyone would do in this situation……I lied.

I turned towards her. "Nothing I just cant believe that I burned my arm." I laughed. "Silly me." I was hoping that was good enough for her and for what seemed like a second she seemed to be buying it. She turned on her heels like she was going to walk away and I let out the breath that I had been holding in all to long. But I always tend to underestimate Britain, and just as I was about to walk away as well she turned back around. "Your lying to me aren't you Ave?" Her pale blue eyes showed hurt and worry. I know she hates it when I lie to her and I cant say in enjoy doing it but its for her own good and this time mine as well. I sighed, I suppose it wouldn't kill me to tell her but if my dad ever found out the things I was about to tell Britain he might take the liberty to kill me himself. That is of course after he kills the man that this is all about. "Follow me." I told her. I walked up the stairs into my bedroom followed by my sister. I could tell she was excited to be receiving some juicy gossip but once she herd what I was planning on telling her she might not be as excited. "Okay Britain shut the door and sit down." She walked over to the door and shut it, then she skipped over to the edge of my bed and sat down. She looked at me her ears ready to receive the information.

"Okay Brit listen before I tell you have to swear that you wont tell mom or dad, definitely not dad. Okay?" I looked at her, my green eyes searching for any sign that she was paying attention. Britain tends to be a little scatter brained. She smiled at me and giggled, but that all stopped once she saw the seriousness in my eyes.

"Of course Ave." She grabbed a hold of my hand. "You can trust me."

I shook my head. Of course I can trust her she is my sister, my blood. I shouldn't have any doubts about sharing some parts of my life with her. I inhaled sharply. "It's about Randy." I thought it best to give her little bits of information at a time so she would not become to overwhelmed.

She looked confused for a second, before I saw the light bulb go off in her head. "Oh! You mean that extra yummy guy that was here earlier?"

I laughed. Even my sister seemed to think the Randy was exceptionally good looking. "Mhmm."

"Well what about him?"

I sighed, here goes nothing. "I kind of think I might…..ummm….I kind of…"

My sister was becoming more and more eager. "You kind of what Avery?!"

I couldn't hold it in any longer it was becoming to much for my little body to keep inside any longer. "I kind of like him!" I didn't mean to scream, but it had all built up inside of me and once I let it out it came out as a scream. "Britain say something." After I had screamed at her and told her what I had been thinking she hadn't moved a muscle.

She blinked quickly, trying to organize her thoughts. That's when I saw a smile spread across her porcelain face. "Oh my god!" Britain smiled widely and pulled me into a lung crushing hug. Now it was my turn to be confused. I pulled away and stared at her. "Brit, did you hear anything I just said?"

She nodded. "Of course I did and I think it's great."

I pulled away from her and paced back and forth, babbling incoherently to myself. All of a sudden my words became clear. "My sister is a lunatic, absolutely insane!" I continued my pacing until Britain's hand reached out and grabbed me, stopping me in my tracks. My eyes grew wide and I shook my head. I knew telling her was a bad idea. How could she say this is great?! It's not great, far from great actually.

Britain looked at me, and for the first time I saw my sister's pale blue eyes fill with seriousness. "Ave, remember when you told me to always go for the things that I want even if it seems impossible?" I nodded and she continued. "Well, this is no different," I started to object, trying to tell her that I didn't want Randy, but who was I kidding? If he would have been in my house still I wouldn't hesitate to take what I wanted. "That's what I thought." My sister was much smarter than I gave her credit for and for that I thank her.

I gave my sister a hug, telling her everything that I couldn't put into words. I loved my sister more than she would ever know. And then it hit me. The word age popped into my brain. "Brit, he's old." I jumped slightly when I heard laughter erupt from my sister's small body. Okay now she had totally went off the deep end. I stared at her waiting for her to catch her breath and explain to me what exactly she found so funny.

She stopped laughing and looked at me again. "Im sorry Avery but you should have seen your face when you called him old." she giggled again, obviously her outburst of laughter before wasn't enough.

"He is old, well older than me at least."

Britain sighed. "Age is just a number, you know that. Now im not saying that anything will happen between you and him, but if it does just remember if it feels right just go with it and you will never be disappointed." Britain smiled at me before exiting my room and leaving me to think over her words again and again. My sister was right what did I have to lose?

i laid down on my bed and curled up in a ball, sleep finally over taking my body.

_**A few hours later…..**_

I was jolted out of a deep sleep when i heard a loud pounding at the door. Who could possibly be visiting at this time? I waited for a few seconds before the pounding proceeded. I was really hoping maybe Britain heard the commotion, but my hopes soon died down after the fourth knock. I rolled my way off the bed and stood up trying to regain my balance, well what little I do have. I walked to the top of the steps and tried to peer out the tiny window by our front door, but it did not reveal what was behind it. "Looks like I'm going to have to go down there." I thought to myself, I walked down the winding stair case, trying my best not the fall and cause a scene. I seem to do that more often then not. Once I finally reached our front door I felt an awkward jolt of electricity run through my veins, I wonder…..I threw open the door and there before me, about to knock once more, stood Randy Orton. His blue-grey eyes were staring down at me with unknown emotion. My acid green eyes reacted my widening in shock and horror, and my mouth hung open unable to form words, not like there was anything to say in a situation such as this.

"Are You Deaf?"

I blinked when I finally realized that his rather rude question was being directed towards me. He didn't look angry, but he sure as hell didn't look happy. More like indifferent. "No I'm not deaf." If he wanted to play the bitch game I was all for it, but I give as good as I receive. "What do you want?" I said in a rather bitchy tone, I even surprised myself.

I could tell he was surprised that I could be so cold towards him, because his hard expression softened ever so slightly that you had to really look at him to notice it. "I left my jacket over here and Mark…I mean your dad said it was fine if I swung by and picked it up. So here I am doing just that." He leaned against the door frame and looked at me with a raised eyebrow obviously waiting for his jacket.

"What do you want me to pull it out of thin air?" I wasn't sure where that harsh comment came from, but I've noticed that Randy brings out both the best and worst in me.

He laughed, which really threw me for a loop. "No I don't expect you to pull any magician shit, I just want my jacket."

I turned around and walked over to the closet in the hallway. If his jacket was anywhere it would be in here. My mom was really OCD about where things were kept. I pulled the door open and looked around. Then I realized I had no idea what exactly I was looking for. I turned back towards the front door. "So what does this jacket of yours look like?"

He cleared his throat. "Red."

I turned around and rolled my eyes. "Way to be specific Ran." Lucky for him there was but one red jacket in our closet. I pulled it out and slung it over my arm. Once I reached the door Randy looked up, the floor seemed to really be interesting him.

I handed him his jacket which smelled just like him. It was a mixture of Axe and the smell of a man. Yes, I know but its really hard to explain such a smell. It almost made me light headed. He started to walk away and I could see that he didn't feel the need to thank me so I thought id help. "Your welcome." I said.

He turned around and looked at me, a smirk planted firmly of his flawless face. "Oh Yea, Thanks Kid." I knew he did that to spite me, I could tell by that cocky smirk. Oh how Loathed that smirk, it always meant trouble. I walked out the front door, I was on an unstoppable mission. I walked up to Randy and pulled on his arm in an attempt to get him to turn around. I could feel the muscles of his arm ripple under my touch, if I didn't like him before I sure did now. He turned around and stared at me like I had grown multiple heads. He kept looking from me to the grip I had on his arm as if to say 'Get your hands off the merchandise'.

I locked eyes with him for the second time that day. "You could be a little bit more grateful and say thank you." I wasn't sure what he was going to say but he didn't look angry he just looked…amused.

"Oh I am grateful, and I'd be even more grateful if you let go of my arm." He tried to pull his arm from my grasp but I wasn't letting go.

"Randy, would saying thank you really be so hard ?" My eyes were now pleading with him and I know he saw it.

His gaze dropped to the floor and his muscles relaxed. He looked back up at me "Thank you Avery. And I'm sorry, I'm not normally like this. I don't know what's come over me"

I let go of his arm, finally satisfied with what I heard. "I forgive you." I smiled up at him and then turned and walked back up to my house. The last thing I saw was his cocky grin as he climbed into his car and drove away.

Randy really didn't know why he was acting this way. The only time he had ever been mean to someone intentionally was when he….no it couldn't be. The only time he could think of was when he first met Samantha, his first love.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Next Chapter. I Know Im Slow But Don't You Worry The Inspiration Is Slowly Making Its Way Back To Me…..Oh How I've Missed You Inspiration :]**_

_Looking into her eyes I saw the undying love that she had for me. It was something that could not be described nor replaced. It was something special. It was that something that I have been searching for, for as long as I can remember._

"_I love you Randy." I heard her say. Her voice was so soft and gentle, it only made me love her more._

"_I love you to Avery, and that will never change."_

I jumped out of my deep sleep after the last few words of my dream drifted away. Ever since that encounter that I had with Avery I've been having this dream almost every night. It always seems to end at the same part.

"What's wrong Randy?"

I looked over and noticed that there was someone else taking up the space in bed next to me. I should have remembered that I brought some chick home with me last night, I usually never forget. The blonde looked at me with concern.

"What? Oh yea I'm fine ummm…"

"Kelly."

That's also something I never do, forget the name of my one night stands. Avery was really taking my mind and running away with it.

"Right Kelly sorry." I looked down at my hands, anything to avoid eye contact with my one night stand. I felt her shift and then the space was empty once again. I looked up just in time to see her gathering her clothes that were thrown around the room.

Once she finished dressing she looked over at me and smiled. "Well thanks Ran, I had fun." she walked over to my side of the bed and pulled me towards her. I wasn't really in the mood for anyone to touch me at the moment so I looked away. The last thing I heard was the bedroom door slam and a car speed down the street. I finally pulled myself from the bed and looked in the mirror, I was truly fucked up. My eyes were red and I looked as though I had been hit by a car. That dream really got to me and I wasn't sure why.

_**At Avery's house….**_

I hadn't had a decent nights sleep since the whole, as I liked to call it "Randy incident". I didn't understand it. There was no reason that I could come up with that would explain why I was so infatuated with Randy. I have been around a countless number of wrestlers since I was in diapers, each one of them good looking in their own way. But why all of the sudden was I so drawn to one of them? Ever since my father had taken his job in the WWE I told myself that I would never let myself have a "crush" on any of them, but once again I have gone against what I had originally planned. Thanks to Randy Orton.

I was sitting in the living room running through all the possible reasons why Randy would attract me. The most obvious were his looks. From his perfectly tan and toned body to his intense blue-grey eyes. Those eyes that's what got me. They were always so unreadable and it made me want…no need to know more. I would learn more about the guy behind those eyes.

"Ave?" I jumped slightly when I heard someone call my name. I turned around and saw my dad walking towards me. He didn't look angry so some of the worry that was previously there died down a bit. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to me, letting out a heavy sigh.

I looked over at him and waited for him to speak. My father was the type of person that would talk when he was ready, so I knew to never try and force the conversation out of him. We sat there in silence for a few more minutes before he spoke.

"Avery…" he began. "I've noticed lately that you have been scoping out a certain someone." His green eyes looked at me, trying to find the answers to his question. Oh I forgot to mention, it may take my father awhile to get out what he's trying to say but once he gets going he's not the most subtle.

I knew who he was talking about but I decided, for his sake, to play the innocent daughter card. "Dad what on earth are you going on about?" I tried to change my expression so that he wouldn't be able to read my face.

He sighed and turned around to look at me. "Avery Skye I am not playing around with you, and don't even try and play that innocent daughter crap because im not buying it."

I underestimate my father to often. He caught on to my act a lot quicker then I had planned. He wasn't going to let this go without a good explanation.

"Avery I know that you know exactly who im referring to, so please don't play dumb." My father was never one to sugar coat things, he said what he meant and he meant what he said.

"Okay dad you win I know who your talking about. What do you have to say about it?" I was pretty sure I knew what my dad was going to lecture me about. Randy was no secret in the wrestling business, everyone who was anyone knew the stories that were passed around about the "Lady Killer". The name says it all. He was the one man who every girl would give anything to just have one night with, and one night is usually all they ever got. To bad for Randy, all the girls he decided to share himself with were the ones that liked to talk. I knew all of these things about Randy, I knew how he treated the women after he was through with them, but that just made me realize that he needed me even more. I knew that the man behind all of the gossip and stories was just as lonely and scared as I was. Even with all of my knowledge on this particular subject I would let my dad tell me it all over again.

He rubbed his neck and let out a breath. "Avery you know that Randy is a good friend of mine and I think he has the potential to be a good man and maybe even make a good husband one day, but he is not at all good enough for you."

I should have seen that coming. My dad didn't think anyone was good enough for me. If it was up to him I'd be alone for the rest of my life. "Dad…"

"No Avery let me finish what I have to say. I'm not blind I've noticed the looks that you two exchange and it makes me more then uncomfortable. One you are much to young to even be looking at men in that way. Secondly Randy is much to old for you, and you know all of the stories about him so why would you even begin to think about putting yourself in that situation?"

One thing I liked about my dad was that he knew how to keep his anger in check. Most fathers would be yelling and turning multiple shades of red, but not my father. No he was just as calm as ever. And I know that your thinking what is wrong with this man? Your only fifteen years old he should be sending you off to a private island or locking you away in a tower. But you have to understand my father isn't like that, yes it is wrong for me to be interested in someone so much older then myself but when you have that feeling age just goes out the window.

"Dad I know all of those things, but that's just locker room talk. How can you believe everything you hear about someone before you even really know their side of the story?" I don't know why but I felt like I had to defend Randy, No One else seemed to.

"Avery please for me just do the right thing and stay out of it. Don't get involved in something that is much to complicated to understand. Just be a kid. Your only fifteen don't try and grow up to fast, you will likely end up regretting it."

I knew my father was right. He was hardly ever wrong when it came to most things. I knew what I had to do and I would try as hard as I could to obey my father, because I knew it was the right thing to do. " Okay dad, I promise." I smiled up at him, I was so lucky to have the father that I did.

My father stood up and reached his arms out and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and sighed. " I love you Ave, don't hate me to much I'm only looking out for you."

"I know dad, I know." I pulled away and looked up at him.

"That's my girl." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked away.

I watched my father walk out of the room. I loved the talks I had with him, even if they were awkward at times. But I knew that he only did it because he was making sure that I made the right decisions, and how could I be angry with him for that? I would try to silence these bubbling feelings that I had for Randy. I knew that it wouldn't be easy but maybe my father was right. In the long run it would be the right choice for me.

_**Randy's POV…**_

I Had the worst hangover I've ever had. Last night was all a blur, I didn't even know that I had taken someone home with me that night. And then the dream that I had about Avery on top of that just had my mind in tangles. I would sort it all out later once my head stopped throbbing. I looked up and saw John Cena walking towards me, just what I needed his perky ass attitude. That would just add to the headache.

He sat down at the table and looked at me. "Man you look like shit. What happened to you last night?"

I looked up at him, my eyes staring daggers at him. "Wow thanks Cena just what I wanted to hear."

He chuckled a little. "Sorry man, I remember seeing you with that blonde chick and then you were gone."

"Yea I took her home last night." I wasn't exactly as enthusiastic as I would have normally been.

John jumped up out of his seat and stuck out his hand. "Way to go man! She was a hottie!"

I looked at John and shook my head. He sat back down once he realized I wasn't bragging like I usually did. "Orton what's up ur ass man?"

I didn't really know. Usually I would be the first to brag about the nights adventures, but it just didn't seem right anymore. " I don't know." I looked down at the table and started playing with the straw wrapper.

John sighed. "Listen man if you ever need to talk about anything I'm here for you." John was one of my good friends so when he said things like that I knew he meant it. "I know, thanks." he gave me a pat on the back as he walked past me. I really needed to figure out what was wrong with me. The only explanation I had at the moment was a girl by the name of Avery.

_**Yay! I Finally Got A Chapter Up. It's Taken Me Long Enough I Know, But Please Hang In There Im Really Trying. I Hope You Like It. There Will For Sure Be More To Come I Have Some Good Ideas. Please Let Me Know What You Think-Lots Of Love Skye-**_


End file.
